The Pilot/Feasibility Program provides seed money for novel and promising ideas that are without current funding. It is also a mechanism for bringing new investigators into the liver research under the aegis of the Center. The support enables investigators to generate the preliminary data needed for a competitive application to an extramural agency and in many instances to learn new techniques and establish collaborations that may enhance a project. Success with extramural funding generally leads to a lasting involvement with the Center. Thus, pilot/feasibility awardees are granted prioritized access to all of the Center?s established services including core facilities, which for many awardees substantially augments the nominal value of the award itself.